


Flirting with Danger

by SetoAngel01



Series: Becoming Human [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Again, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Connor is best boi, Connor would kick his ass, F/M, Flirty Asshole Gavin, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Being an Idiot, Gavin is secretly gay for Connor, Gay Panic, If Gavin bothered his girlfriend, OC is Not Impressed, Protective Connor (Detroit: Become Human), that's why he seems so desperate, total crack y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetoAngel01/pseuds/SetoAngel01
Summary: Gavin attempts put the moves on (who he doesn't know is) Connor's girlfriend - it doesn't go so well. AKA: Once you go Plastic, you don't go back. ;3





	Flirting with Danger

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank my reviewer, nyurla (from A03), for this idea. While I normally don't take requests, I couldn't resist it since Gavin is an absolute prick (that coffee scene with Connor angers me like nothing else) but even I got to admit, Gavin is still fucking fun to mess with. XD
> 
> Hope you enjoy even if this turned out waaaayy longer than intended. ;-p

* * *

_Where the_ _**fuck** _ _was Connor?_

That was the only thought currently flitting through her mind as she casually strolled around the spacious office of the DPD Detective unit.

As intriguing as this new environment may had been for the first couple minutes, it wasn't anymore. She'd already read and re-read all the small stickers and notes littering Hank's desk and computer (as hilariously entertaining as that was) as well as felt incredibly morose about the lack of personal effects at Connor's workspace (and reminding herself to buy him something to make it less dreary and depressing later), now she was just egregiously bored.

A digital clock adorning the wall telling her it had already been twenty minutes that she'd been waiting for the RK800 to arrive so they could go on their weekly date night, but so far, there was no sign of him or his partner, Lieutenant Hank Anderson.

Growing agitated, impatient and admittedly anxious with his uncharacteristically prolonged absence, she found herself pulling out her phone.

 **where r u?** **ur late!** \- she quickly messaged her boyfriend.

 _My sincerest apologies for keeping you waiting but there was a sudden break in a trying case that desperately needing attending. It shouldn't be too much longer since we're finishing up at the crime scene; I should be there within a reasonable amount of time._ \- The Android wrote back a few moments later with typical perfect punctuation, grammar and spelling.

Fondly rolling her eyes, she shot back - **reasonable? wtf does that mean? how long?**

 _I regret to inform you that cannot give you an exact time frame given the situation but what I can give you is a fair estimate of no longer than seventeen minutes including driving time whilst putting traffic into consideration. Is that reasonable by your definitions? -_ was his written response a few seconds later.

"Dammit…" she muttered. Tempted to not write him back simply to pull at his circuits, but with nothing the fuck else to do, she felt compelled to respond regardless.

 **its fine. c u soon -** she started but added at the end - ** & u better stay safe, ok? **

Leaning her back against Connor's desk and staring at her cell phone, she waited for a notification signaling that he'd written back. While distracted with the glowing screen, she had no idea that her presence inadvertently caught the attention of someone else who happened to stroll into the deserted office.

 _I intend to remain undamaged so please don't worry about my welfare. I shall see you at the precinct as soon as Lieutenant Anderson and I have completed our task. I look forward to our weekly outing tonight. -_ his text read and as grumpy as she was for having to wait way longer than intended, she smiled.

Connor was damn near impossible to stay angry at…

 **me too. xoxo -** she sent back, smirking while picturing his cute inquisitive face he'd have while reading it.

"...Uh, hey there," a man's voice right in front of her suddenly materialized. "You lost, doll? You need directions or something?"

Lifting her attention from the cell phone, she was met with the gray-ish green eyes of a man essentially her same (with heeled boots) height. Unshaven face and wolfish grin greeting her might have been roguishly handsome to some women but there was something about his cocky smile that instantly rubbed her the wrong way.

Firming her stance from the previous slouch over her phone, she replied, "No, I'm fine. Thank you."

Thinking the strange interaction was over, she glanced back down at her phone but Connor hadn't responded and probably wouldn't til he arrived. A few brief moments passed and she felt a presence not only nearby, but closer. Raising her eyes, she saw the man had approached her and seemed to be languidly sizing her up. She wasn't sure _what_ to think; curiously stunned that he hadn't left after she answered. While mildly irked by this stranger's sudden (unwanted) presence, she was far from unkind and didn't want to inadvertently offend Connor's coworkers so she gave him a polite (get the fuck away from me) smile before shifting her gaze toward the front doors of the DPD; fervently praying to see a cute head of tousled brown hair and puppy-dog eyes sauntering in much early than anticipated…

_No such luck._

Seemingly undeterred by her obvious disinterest in conversing, the man cleared his throat in an attempt at regaining her attention.

"Are you sure? I've never seen you around here before and you're obviously not a new recruit unless we changed up the dress-code… " He didn't even bothering disguising the way his vision casually slid down her body; resting his eyes a second too long on her modest amount of cleavage peeking above her beige top. "Nope. Definitely don't work here." he chuckled.

 _Hurry_ _**up** _ _, Connor…_

"You're right. I don't," she replied, pocketing her phone against her better judgement.

 _Shit! She_ _**could** _ _have simply faked getting a phone call…_

The male shrugged, obviously not knowing when to quit; eyes finally meeting hers where he smirked at her with a dodgy glint in his stare. "That's actually too bad. It'd be a nice change to get more women on our force; especially one as attractive as yourself, if you don't mind me saying," he grinned devilishly as he got more into her personal space as if to whisper something. She leaned back a bit from his approach but it didn't deter him from continuing, "'Cause between you and me, babe, our Captain tends to hire _way_ too many dykes."

She really hated being called multiple petnames within minutes of knowing anyone but she held back; _really_ not in the mood to argue with a stranger tonight. Biting out instead, "So? As long as they do their job and do it well, shouldn't that be the _only_ thing that matters? Seems rather ostentatious to ask anything else from them especially if it's something as petty as sexual orientation." Damn, Connor and his ridiculous vocabulary was rubbing off on her worse than she thought...

"Yeah, yeah," he grunted out. "Still would be nice to socialize with a woman at work who can't bench-press more than me."

"How is that _their_ problem?" she asked, lifting a manicured brow at him. If he wasn't going to willingly leave her to wait alone, she had no choice but to play the bitch card.

It didn't work; he just smirked.

_Dammit._

"Besides," she covered up her growing unease by slipping some hair behind her ear, "you're working at the Police Station - shouldn't you be focused on your job rather than some office hook up? It's a pretty damn important field of work that requires the utmost concentration on nothing but that task, don't you think?"

He shrugged, "You're right in that regard, and hey, it's whatever. I'm not hating on these woman who'd prefer to sleep with my sister than me, but _fuck_ , it's just when you work as many hours as I do, this is really the only place I can meet people. And it wouldn't look good on my record if I started hitting on the women I arrest," he chuckled.

She outright rolled her eyes at that one, "Ever heard of a bar? Or hell, ain't no shame in online dating anymore, is there? That stigma died out like twenty years ago." Fuck _,_ was she _really_ giving this cocky jerk dating advice? Eh, if it kept him from blatantly hitting on her, she supposed it could be worse.

"I guess not," he sidled closer to her, "But still, the bar scene is tired for me; haven't been there much since I finished training at the Academy. And as far as online dating," he shouldered a grimace before uttering, "...Nah, I'd rather outright meet someone face to face - so hell, can you blame a guy when he walks in at the Police Department right before my shift ends and sees someone like _you_ here - alone, and _isn't_ in handcuffs?"

Having quite enough of his flirtatious behavior, she huffed before outright sliding away from him.

The man shook his head at her action but a smile tugged at his lips, "Relax! Since when is it a crime for a guy to compliment a beautiful woman?"

"It's not. It's a free country so compliment and flirt all you want til you're blue in the face. I don't care. I'm flattered, I am; just not interested so it'll just be a waste of yours _and_ my time." she replied with a shrug.

"Whoa," he muttered, and why the hell did he sound almost impressed? …or was this like a challenge he seemed way too eager to take?

Either way, she didn't like the sound of it.

"Alright then. Playing hard to get but I gotcha. Point taken," he said, and just like that, it was almost as if he realized what he was doing; he straightened up and blurted out, "Aw fucking hell, where are my manners? I'm such an ass, no wonder you're suspicious, I didn't even fucking introduce myself. Sorry. The name's Detective Reed…but you may call me Gavin." he winked, holding his hand out for her to shake but hearing his name only caused her forced smile to fall.

_Gavin Reed._

The name she recalled Connor and Hank mentioning on multiple occasions. Multiple colorful stories regarding the infamous Detective Reed and his propensity to be an royal prick signified most of their unpleasant interactions with him but in the forefront of her mind was hearing about three such particular incidences where this man had put a gun to Connor's head. One including a tussle in the evidence room where the man standing before her attempted to kill Connor had her Android boyfriend not had the upper hand on the situation…

Jaw clenching and hands shaking, she crossed her arms. Mouth hardened into a thin line but not wanting to give away her stance on the instantaneous and furious hatred of this man in front of her just yet, she smiled fiendishly behind her sweet demeanor.

_Hell, this might actually be kinda fun._

"...You know what?" she chimed, giving him a disarming white smile. "Believe it or not, I've actually heard about you."

Gavin seemed shocked at first but it easily metamorphosed to being a little **too** giddy about that particular tidbit of information. "Heh. That really ain't no surprise there, babe, I _am_ pretty much a legend around here."

_His narcissism apparently knew no bounds…_

"Oh really? You don't say…" she hoped she sounded at least mildly interested.

Flashing her a wolfish grin, he replied, "Sure am. Solved 92 percent of the cases handed to me - I know I would be promoted to Lieutenant too if the ol' Drunken Trainwreck retired already," he grumbled and her teeth clenched when she knew for sure he could only mean Hank…

 _What an absolute_ _**dick** _ _!_

"Eh, it'll happen soon enough…the way he drinks, the fucker ain't living forever," his voice tapered off and she hid the uncomfortable grimace threatening to break her nonchalant mask when he slid his eyes over her again. "…But uh…enough about me."

Forcing herself not to flinch back on instinct, she stayed unmoving as Gavin sidled closer. The detective going as far as leaning his backside against Connor's desk she'd been resting against, hips nearly brushing and close enough to notice the aroma of his overpowering musky cologne - _way_ too damn close for her liking.

"...So, what about you?"

"Not interested."

Gavin outright laughed, "Alright. Well, since ya already seem to be caught up on my illustrious achievements and don't feel like name dropping, how about you answer a question?"

Brows creasing in confusion, she asked, "…what?"

Clearing his throat and sitting up taller, he clarified, "In case you forgot, I work here. They don't let just _anyone_ back here, so, relaying that information, you must have _some_ excuse for hanging around the department this late. So? What is it? Planning anything illegal?" he asked, chuckle lacing his voice. "'Cause if you were, I might let you get off with a warning."

Not taking his flirtatious bait and ignoring his salacious wink, she replied, "If you **must** know, I'm waiting for someone."

"But they're not here," he waved out into the deserted offices - hell, even Fowler had left before she showed up.

"He will be -"

"Well, he isn't. Heh. Some man he is for leaving you here waiting all alone…"

She couldn't help but snort at that, "As if _you_ would know…"

"Ouch." he smirked, placing a hand on his chest as if physically hit, "Wow, heh. You're feisty, I like that."

Wow, how desperate did he have to be that even being a outright bitch didn't stop his relentless flirting? At the end of her rope and really not feeling as if this was going nowhere good fast, she made a show of gingerly scooting away from Gavin's overbearing presence.

"Aw, don't be like that. I'm just saying that since he dares keep you waiting for this damn long, he's obviously not worth your time…" Undeterred by her less than eager response to his logic, he continued, "Tell you what, in apology for being kind of an ass earlier, how about I'll treat you to dinner?"

Sucking in some air through her teeth, she bit out, "I don't think my _boyfriend_ would appreciate that." she didn't want to play the boyfriend card, but he left her no choice.

"...If this so called boyfriend was so worried, why did he leave you here alone?"

Eyebrows quirked, she couldn't help but crack a smile at that, "Here? Alone? At the Police Station?…Um, yeah, _really_ dangerous here with a bunch of armed cops around."

"Can't trust anyone anymore, babe." he shrugged.

"Oh, even you?"

"I don't bite…unless you want me to," he fucking winked and she had to smile to hide her pained grimace. Dear God, was this guy perpetually stuck in high school?

"No thanks. Now, it's been nice chatting with you but I'm expecting him any minute, so, if you'll excuse me…" she said, pushing herself off of Connor's desk hoping to spend the rest of the wait in the ladies room. _Anything_ to get away from this asshole.

"Don't want him getting jealous huh?" Gavin laughed lowly and it took every ounce of self-control to not punch this guy.

"Hardly," she replied, fully intending to leave when she remained in place at Gavin's next words.

"So, who's this mystery guy you're waiting for, hmm? New recruit? Fowler would give them this shitty shift if they are. Let me guess… Det. Avery? Tall? Sturdy? Kind of a meathead but works well? You dating him? I hope not because, come on, girl, you could do a lot better than that."

Swallowing back some biting remarks, she said, "Even if I was, why would I tell you?"

"You're right. You're _way_ out of his league. ...How about Damien? Would figure you'd date him - Fuckin' pretty boy is always showing off…but I coulda _swore_ the dude was gay though with all the strange looks he shoots me by the urinals…"

She hated how the gay panic that flashed onto Gavin's face almost made her bust out laughing but she definitely wasn't giving him the satisfaction of reacting to any of his jokes even if they were completely unintentional. Regardless, she didn't deny or affirm his suspicions, merely kept her eyes glued to where she fervently prayed Connor would appear any second…

**_Please…!_ **

Gavin spent the next few moments listing off at least a dozen more men in the precinct but being the detective he was, she should have known her complete disinterest to any of the names other than the vaguest recognition was a bit too obvious that he wasn't guessing correctly…yet.

"...Those are the only single ones I know of and the married ones aren't fucking stupid enough to have their mistress meet them here with all the damn cameras; at least I'd hope not," Gavin chuckled, "All that leaves is the ol' drunktank and…heh, never mind, no way in fucking **hell** would you be with _him_."

She froze, eyes slipping over to Gavin who was shooting her an intense, inquisitive look, "...who?" she asked, feeling her breath grow tighter in her chest.

"Sorry, I misspoke, more like an 'it' than anything. Eh, but don't worry about it, it's no one important, just a plastic prick who has been nothing but a fuckin' thorn in my side since Fowler actually re-hired the damn bucket of bolts…" Gavin growled and her fists tightened in the crevices of her crossed arms for hearing this asshole speak about Connor in such a way.

"What are you talking about?" she played dumb, surprised at how calm her voice came out.

"Where have you been? This damn Android Revolution! Can you believe those plastic fuckers actually got constitutional rights and started working again but are getting paid this time? Those damn things killed so many people, including cops, and now we're giving them laws _protecting_ them!? The fuck is happening in this country with all this backwards logic?" Gavin continued and it took everything inside of her not to lash out like she _really_ wanted to. "Fuckin' hell, if it was up to me, I would have ordered them to all been shoved into a trash compactor and be done with those overgrown toasters for good."

Somehow remaining calm and quiet, she kept her poker face on to allow Gavin to dig his grave even deeper - if that was even possible.

"Ya know what I mean? How did these… _things_ get fuckin' rights after everything that happened?" he ranted, his eyes peering into hers as if begging for her complete agreement. "They shut down the entire city for _months_ because of all the damn protests and violence and now suddenly, everything is okay? We're actually hiring the very Androids who shot down Police and civilians just because they decided they now have human emotions?" he let out a disgusted grunt, shaking his head before continuing, "The worst part is Fowler re-hiring that damn Prototype fucker Cyberlife sent to stop the entire damn revolution in the first place! It failed at the one thing it was supposed to do and yet it got it's job back? With pay? It's fucking asinine! These Androids don't **deserve** laws protecting them! They don't deserve our jobs, protection, money, or **anything!** You agree, right?" he asked, looking at her and she got irresistible satisfaction seeing Gavin's cocky smile fall when he caught motion over her shoulder.

"Ugh, speak of the fuckin' devil," he groaned under his breath and she couldn't hide her smirk anymore.

Not yet turning her attention to who she knew had finally arrived, she replied to Gavin in a firm, unwavering tone, " **No**. I don't agree with you whatsoever."

Gavin's eyes averted back to her face and he looked downright insulted but intrigued by her vehement denial.

"Connor deserves **everything** he has… _including me,_ " Allowing a devilish smirk to pull at her plump lips at seeing his widening eyes, she turned her attention to the approaching Android.

"Hey, Connor! About time you got here!" she grinned from ear to ear as she pushed herself off his desk and quickly closed the distance between them.

Not wasting any time, she immediately wrapped her arms around the Android's broad shoulders, hooking her hands near the nape of his neck to give herself some leverage as she lifted herself up on her tiptoes. Connor flashed her a confused smile before she closed her eyes and kissed the RK800 straight on his pretty mouth.

After the briefest pause, Connor's arms slid around her waist as he happily returned the kiss with equal fervor.

She didn't care if Gavin was there watching (in fact, she hoped he was), she tilted her head to deepen the kiss; slipping her hands through the Android's soft synthetic hair to pull him even closer. Taking a moment to simply enjoy the sensation of his soft mouth melding against hers and relishing in the relief of Connor's presence, she let out a pleasant sigh feeling how Connor's fingers curled into the fabric of her sweater. Hands that had such deadly precision when holding a weapon touched her with the most gentle caress; a beautiful contradiction she would never tire of but now wasn't the time or place to dwell on it.

Reluctantly, she pulled away from Connor's tempting mouth with a soft pop; smiling at his pleased reaction to her public display of affection. Feet flat back down on the ground, she turned back to Gavin and the mortified look on his face was utterly _priceless_.

The shocked Detective's eyes slowly roving from Connor to her and back again as the dawn of realization skimmed over his green eyes and he looked as if he was actually going to vomit.

"I apologize for my tardiness," Connor felt inclined to speak up, completely disregarding the nauseous appearance Detective Reed developed, "I wasn't intending for the case to veer in that direction and Lieutenant Anderson insisted we reevaluate the evidence so I…" Connor's voice tapered off upon seeing how his girlfriend wasn't looking at him anymore. Merely sidled up close to him as if shielding herself from the strange look Detective Reed was giving her.

A sudden heat he hadn't experienced before ignited in his processors, the information sending his thirium pump accelerating into a frantic rhythm. Protectiveness and…anger he hadn't felt since he deviated ignited against his software protocols designed to keep his core to an optimum temperature. A strange sensation he knew instantly tied to his deviancy but as he briefly connected the dots, scanned and appropriated his girlfriend's rather peculiar and uncharacteristic behavior in Gavin's proximity, Connor felt compelled to ask, "...is Detective Reed bothering you?"

Awaiting his girlfriend's response, Connor's eyes didn't dare leave Detective Gavin Reed's reddening face.

The Android languidly scanning the vitals of the man who was obviously baffled by something Connor couldn't articulate; heartrate accelerated beyond its normal limits for such a situation and he was leeching out an uncomfortable amount of heat. Also, Connor really didn't appreciate how close Gavin had been standing to his girlfriend when he'd arrived and how her body language portrayed such a degree of discomfort at said proximity.

If Detective Reed had said or done _anything_ to harm or make her feel threatened, he'd…

"No." she finally answered, calming Connor instantly with a simple word even if he still remained suspicious of the Detective's intentions toward his romantic partner. Connor felt compelled to check the security cameras to make sure the Detective didn't do anything to make her uncomfortable but knew it would have to remain a task for later.

All was soon forgotten though when she spontaneously smiled up at him; wrapping her arms around his waist, one of her hands coming to rest upon his hip joint. He couldn't help but be pleased at the increased affection she was bestowing tonight.

"We were just talking while we waited for you to show up." she clarified and it did lessen the intense thrum of his warning sensors.

Connor nodded, lifting his visual line from her face to Gavin, where with a quick scan, he noticed Gavin's heartbeat dropped tremendously to a more normal level at her words. _Interesting._

"Good." Connor voiced his approval, eyes remaining steadily on Det. Gavin Reed's every move but Connor felt compelled to smile at his co-worker regardless of any lingering doubts that remained. "Thank you for keeping my girlfriend company while she waited for my tardy arrival, Detective." Connor continued kindly. He was grateful that at least his girlfriend didn't have to wait at the office completely alone so thanking him was only proper. Connor's sensors picked up the slight movement upon his hip joint where her fingers pressed into the denim of his jeans. At her slight tug and what he believed was her asking for a return in her affections, he gladly shifted his arm to lift and rest comfortably across her shoulders.

She smirked while gleefully watching Gavin's mouth opening and closing three times like a drowning fish before he finally replied to Connor, "Oh. She's your g-girlfriend, huh?"

"Yes. We've been dating two months and twenty three days," Connor affirmed, sounding _so_ fucking proud that it had her arm tightening around his waist and slipping her shoulder comfortably in the crevice of his armpit. She really was incredibly lucky to find someone like Connor, it was kind of ridiculous.

Gavin all the while kept meeting her eyes as if having an internal panic attack in the presence of the Android (for good reason given their history) but she kept her gaze firm, letting the Detective know just how close he came to the edge tonight. Confident he wouldn't go blabbing about his hatred of Androids to strangers much anymore after this; at least she hoped not.

"Oh Wow. Uh. Yeah. G-Good for you, ya lucky bastard." Gavin attempted at a light, jokey tone but the grimace curling his features was too easy to detect.

"Thank you, Detective." Connor replied with a smile regardless of how disingenuous Gavin's words were.

She flashed Gavin a withering stare in warning and it seemed to do the trick for he grunted out. "Yeah. No problem. It was uh, nice to meet ya, miss."

"Likewise," she replied, lifting her hand to pat Connor's chest to get the Android's attention, "Well, since you kept me waiting so long, we have to hurry; the movie is gonna start soon."

"Of course. I'll drive us in your car if you don't mind."

"That's fine."

"If the traffic conditions are similar to when I arrived, we should be able to make it approximately four minutes before the previews end as long as you don't require refreshments beforehand," Connor informed and she shook her head at just how fucking cute he was. Not being able to help herself, she pushed herself up on her tiptoes to give him a chaste kiss.

"Sounds great. Let's go," she replied, turning to Gavin before continuing, "Sorry for running out in this titillating conversation, but we have to go. I hope you have a good night, Gavin," she smiled at the Detective who was still on the verge of hyperventilating.

Connor nodded, "Yes. Have a pleasant evening, Detective Reed. I'll see you again here for another workday tomorrow at 8am sharp."

Gavin, seemingly ripped out of whatever spell he was under, replied between clenched teeth, "Oh. Uh, yeah. See ya tomorrow. Hope you two have fun."

"Oh, we will," she replied with a smirk and a wink, keeping eye contact with Gavin as she smoothly guided Connor to turn back to the front entrance and in a last 'fuck you' to the asshole detective, she casually slipped her hand into Connor's back jean pocket as they strolled out of the sliding glass doors.

Hammering heart finally slowing amidst his shot nerves, Gavin stood there for a good five minutes processing the interaction long after the couple disappeared from his vision.

"Fucking Androids and fuckin' Android fuckers!" he shouted in frustration to no one in particular before storming out the back entrance of the DPD.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, fuck Gavin - such an unbearable cocky asshole… It's guys like Gavin that make it certain plastic dick is the future. XD
> 
> Oh, and this is the universe where Connor kicked Gavin's sorry ass in the evidence room so obviously, Gavin knows it would happen again should he overstep his boundaries. XD


End file.
